rapfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Toronto Rappers and Rap Groups
AVALANCHE ARCHITECT Otnorot 416 Hip Hop Toronto's Top 6 Rappers: 1.P80 2. JD Era 3. Booggz 4. A-Game 5. 5. Young G Freezy 6. Pressa TORONTO RAP SCENe MEEK MILL WAR PAIN BABY And Introducing MR. AFFILIATED YOUNG G FREEZY TRILL CiTY CLOCKER A * A-Game (Twin Rap Group) * ABZ * Avalanche * Adam Bomb * Y (Snake NIcca) Mgk * AFTRPRTY WALDO GREENZ (R.I.P) * Angerville * APZ * AK-SLIM (SAFIGXNG) * Aristo * AR$ *AV B *Big Nigga *Burger King Klan *BG *BLAKE CARRINGTON *Banana Clip *Blaze Loc *BLACK CAT *Bishop *BIG BRICKS (Da Celebrity Kid) *Belly *Big Lean *Big Titty Clappa *BLACK CAT *Being gay is ok wth me *Brickz *Bino aka Beanz (A2H) *Beanz aka Mr *Beenz aka Beanz *Blitz Equipz *Blacka Da Don *Bobby Vintage *Butterzz G *Burner Bandz * Boston Bruins Hockey Organization *Cedar Hill *Cinnabodmon289 *CBM Cripz 289 * Cha-sa * Cloutgurl *CliftonHillBloodz *CliftonHillPiru *Chandler Comi * CrossBow Loc *CocaCola Cubinz * C-Flowz *Cacao 905 (Beef Keef 416 Ent) *Caca Boy (Beef Keef 416 Ent) * Califate *Cummer Ave Crips (Leslie and Cummer 6 man rap group) *Cummer Ave Kingpin (leader of cummer ave crips) *Candy Man * Casper Van Gun-D * Capo (also known as OVO/Reps Up Chubbs) * Ckonnexx (Rapper) * Ckavidy (Rapper) * C.L.E BLOCK (CLE NOT CLEVELAND) * Chewy Beatz (Rapper/Producer) * CHiiBz (Rapper) * Choppa * Chubz * Chula * Cheffie * C-Jewlz * Clipz * CRUX * Corey Fila *ClockWorksVids Toronto * CokeKeys Cartel * C4 * Certified Music Kartel (CMK) * Crooked Letter Schemez * Crunch Time * Cuzzin Charlie * Capitol P *Cant Beh Kontained (Dildo Gang) *Dj Mc_corms *CASPER (DAT NIGGGGA) *Cizzle *Cyrus (You Trippin') *C.P. *Davids Tea *David the robot from alien *Don Corleone *Don Falcone (Falcone Crime Family) *Don Maroni (Maroni Crime Family) *Don Macaroni (KD/KraftDinner Crime Family) *Don Meeno *Durante Kevin 35'z *Deez Nuts *Doodlez of Scarborough Town Centre *Dennis the Scarborough Menace *Dave *Dont lease a car *D'Sinatra *ddubs aka mc mace = D= * Money DollaSign * Da Benna * DDDi Mai * Drake aka Drizzy * Deja Bu * Dressssssy * Dan-e-o *Kapo *Dildo Gang (Beef Keef 416 Ent ) * Dymz * Drew Howard * DarkzLight * Devon Tracey * Diemens (Duo) * Dotsix * Dollface Dredie (Omega Mighty) * DollfaceBarbie AKA Bijean * Dormtainment ENT - Scarborough * Don Carlo (CMK) *Daddy Gang (Beef Keef 416 Ent) * Degazity * DZE Alliance * Dopey *Dyslexic Dan 905 (SantaSquad100) *DT The Artist E * EYEZIC * ESSENTIALZ * Eazyano HoK *Elly Dolorosa *Evan *Episodes of drunken stupor aka Young Ford (Rob Ford) *Eazy E *Estranged Eddie (Adolf Ent) *EastSide Eazy (Curry Movement) F *Finch Station Sons of simulation (rap group signed to Deep Pockets records) *FreezySoIce *FB *Fish Mooney (Crime boss) *Foshtob *Finger me already *Forest Gum *Frogge *Frostbight *Fill aka Fondlar *Framez *Frantic Failya (WP Ent) *Forza Motor sport 7 * Famiz * Frank Sinatra *Frankie Foot Fetish (Scarcity Ent) *Feces Fetish 416 (SantaSquad100) * Frozen (Laid Back Ent) * French (Triple M) *Force sensitive individuals are what the Jedi council needs! *Forensic files *Funny Bunny * Frankie Payne * Future Da Tutor * Fresco P * Fili-Jay-Pryde * Frankenstein * Friday Ricky Dred * Friyie (Free-Yay) G *Godzilla (1880's jap version) *Galaxar (From will ferrel movie) *Galactus (yes, dat giant marvel niga) *Galaxy *God (The Litteral God) AKA The Man Upstairs Gov *G.O.D Ent *Gramz of Locked Up lovers *Grimlock *GD with a 5th *GD Numba/Number 30 *Grimace Love *Gay Pride Genny *Gon Gotti *Genghis Khan *Ghost *G Swag *Gillatein (formerly known as "Weyt") *Gene One *George Ryan George Ryan *Golde London *GHO$T aka Caca Soldier *Ghetto Concept *Gangis Khan aka Gangeezy Da Greezy aka Camoflauge *G-Lock (A-2-H) *Geezy (F.4.T.G) *Ghettosocks *Grant Brotherz *Grant & Timberlent *Grandzzz of K sizzle Ent *Gee Wunder *Gleesh *FUCK IT H *Hoopa Poopa of (Beef Keef 416 Ent) * Haviah Mighty * Hayden Stewart * Heartless G *Hewie Highness * Hush *Huey * Honey Cocaine * Hoodlum * HUWOP5K5 * Hardbody * HYPA * Herbie Blizz * HVY. * Hous3 of Commons (producer duo) I * IceBoyHaze * Infamous Starks * Illy (Doomstown Rapper) * Infu (MAPOLI) * ill Mind * Irs * Indigenous J * Jade Scott * Jae Matic *Jame$ Lux * J Dot from Laid Back * J Noble * Jazz Cartier *Jellestone *Japé aka bigjapes *Jay Stackz ($CF) *Jason Packs *J Shiltz *J-Soul *Jay Blizz *Jay Trife *Jewwy *JellyTooFly *JD Era *Jfameous *Junia-T *J.G *Jboi "Jay Flacko" *John River *Joeezy *Justn Cr3dibl3 *Juggernaut * Jimmy Prime (formerly known as "Jimmy Johnson") *JAC SQUAD (BEAST) *Jimmyfromeatyork *Jay brown *Jaye Chris K *Kid Jo *Keanu Richal *Kane capo (HovAkane) *KKK (Krusty krab KillAZ) * KGL * Kony 2012 * K-Slick * Kuntree * KiLLA CAiN * Kish * Kama Aka Kamikaze *KaptainKushclown * KingPrimus * Kin smug * KeeLow * Kill'Em Kazz * Klassy * KORRY DEEZ * K-os * Kobra Kid * Kelly Ripa * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQ9IwCqd5Xo * Krash *Kumo Kenyatta *kwazie aka kwazieloc *K-money *Khancept *Killy L *Late Night Leno *Lah Chemist *Lethal Frequency PROD. *ELil Hamatribg *Late Night With Jimmy Fallon *Labstract *Lil Red AKA Ryd'n'Hood - Jane & Finch *Loosed Thigh GapLiso *Loonie Blue *Lona *L.O *Lola and the Purple Gang *Loud Mouth Snitch aka Loudie *Lazy Jaw *Lunatic & Kongo *Lenn Dogg *LIL 6 *Lb aka (mr fly like a drone) *Ld bandz *Lil Windex (actual rapper) *lil berete * Mellow (iamkingmellow) * MC GEMINI *Mcdonalds *Martin Scorsese *Mood swing matt *Mia Martini *Mia Martina *Mister Martian *Manny Mobster *M Town Hustlas *Maybach Music Group *MMG *Masterbation is unhealthy for any male * Menace *Menace 2 Society (Scartown) *Master R * Mista Bourne * M1(Fross T,Lockz,Pillz,Special T,J Bizzle) * Marlon Palmer * Mayham *Monoply Banker 416 *Maddy Snallz * MONOLITH * Milly Manson * Milly J * Milli * MJ mrBEENBALLIN @no2k * Mathematik * M3GA (Toronto & Taipei based female rapper) * Money Marlo * Mista Smallz ( Triple M ) * Moula 1st * Manny Joe ''' * Mr Blake * Murder Marz * Mic Boogie * MaizyF * Motion N *NAV (also known as "Navraj Goraya") *NUE (first and only canadian signed to 300 Entertainment) *Nacistic Ned *Nelson and Fifth *NOU PE$A * NEM-S-SIS (Rapper) * NISH RAAWKS * Notlam * Nocturnal * Nefarious * NIXXON Nu Money Gang *Otnorot 416 * O.Zee Grassman *Oatz *OceanDub *ONEoak *OG SQUAD 416 *OX SNAP *Oz Ozborne (STX) *od25 P *Prostitution Ringz *Rangla *Ringo 9 *Rango (yes that jonny dep guy) *Ranza *Pointz *PolloMadeIt *P. Reign (also known as "Preme") * Payback * Parker * Peep Sho (Rapper) * Peter Jackson * Pengo aka Pengz ( CLE Block) * P.J.Raps * Pocket Dwellers * POINT BLANK (Rap Group) * Pillz Loc * Pyrex * P80 * Proda G * Puffy L'z (best rapper there * ''Puffy G (TCG - T.UXEDO C.OURT G.ENERAL)' * Pressa *P Tha Don ( Think Rich Ent ) *Princedawn Q *Quachy (yes. That mascot HOMMIE from the Vancouver 2012 Olympics ) * Quanch * Quiz / Royalty *Queen Latifah *QQtodaZ *QQQasim AKA DOPEBOYzPRODTOINz LEADAR *Queen Elizebeth aka 300 Agency R *Raz Al Ghul *Robocop aka Murphy *Ranko fly snooka * Rackit *Rawwne *R.L. Stine aka goosebumps * Rashid St.James *Rich Kidd (Needs a haircut) *Rooney C (Wayne Rooney?) *Roney (biggest savage) * Raheem Portis *Rishaard *Rocket (Gardians of the galaxy) *Roney (Ronedog) (Jail) *Roach One *Rogue One *Robin Banks *Robert Munch *Ras Fresco *Relic *Redway *Rukus *Rubberband Roc *RK *Rajan *Ramriddlz *RAS THUG (S.L.U.G) S Soo Casa *Smoke Dawg (R.I.P.) *Sleazy T *SamWise 289 *Shaggy "420" Rogers *Scooby "Blaze it" Doo *$cooby $nax (Landmine Ent) *Safakash aka Bum Rash *Strif2Lyfe (ADD ENT) *Shrapnel Sammie *Social Barrier Recordings *ScobzNoJoke *Skitz Stain (Beef Keef 416 Ent * Smugglaz (Fich.com) * Sticky Greeny (Onyx) * Synsational ( Reality raj and Jdhee) *Sh1t Sta1Nz of SantaSquad100 *S Beezy - Rexdale *Shad *Shakari Knight *Spi *Spitty *Spvceyy *Shawn Don *Sha Hustle aka caca *$heed *ShyneBoi Bulle *ScarboroughTownCentre *ScarboroughTownCentreBoyz (STCB) *Scarborough NSS Bloods *Scarborough ABON *ScarboroughDecepticons416 *Scarborough Bluffs *Soundwave *Scarborough's Chef Lane *Sammy Sosa 51 *Susan Boyle *Smash Moth *Smack that *Smash Mouth *Smash Brovaz *Set 2 *See You Fail (Beef Keef Ent) *Shice-Dot *Sonny Lipton *Sonny (yes, that robo liar from Robocop) ^ actually it was from I robot. *So Amaziing *Southsideroy *Saukrates *Snipes *Scarcity Ent / CUF *Scartown Bloodz *Scarborough Rebels *STC Hookigans *SepTO *Smiley *Synister *Shamalama Dingdong *Santana Klips *Sam G *Skizzz *ScrapGang of Ellesmere *ShazStar *Shazaam of Scarcity Ent *S Loc *Sizzlac *Sunny Malton *S.L.U.G RECORD **STORM THE DYNASTY ** *Smirk.G *SwaggerRite Soo Casa T *Taio Cruz *Tanner Fresh *Tjin (C.L.E block) *TLO *Trae Deuce *Tragedy *TRi SHY *theO *The Weeknd *Thee Odyssey *Theo 3 *Thunderbird (VP & Ellesmere based gang) *Thug Mentality *Tona *Timmy "Trap or die" Turner *Tizzy (neighborhood rapper D.P) *Toilet Tundra (Clifton Hill Bloods) *TOT *Top 5 *TORONTO RICKY *Tory Lanez *Tootatron *Tootahedron *Tootamus Prime *Tootus son of Tootamus *Tootus Family Affair Rap Gang *Toots of Santasquad100 *Tre Capital *Tré Wes *Troy The Enigma *Turd Selektion (F.A.M.E.Z Ent) * Turk (TNT) * Tyke(TNT) * twofeezy * Two Two (C.L.E Block) * T-gramz Timewasted Productions. (Producers/Rappers) *The AP Movement V *Via Linez *V13tbklue *Vam Kemo *Vanauley Boyz * Vatoz *Vatorious (SantaSquad100) *Vantellior (SMH905) *Vasqule (OTF) *Vanterjensen JNF (South Side Land) *viJilance *Vypezz Riley *Wio-K *Whitby Wood (Losers United) *Whitby Wastemanz (LU) *WYG *Will Ryte X *X-Dee *Xtra Deodorant *Xibit *X Axle *X Marx da sporz *X Professur (Landmine ENT) *X Calibrate (Hok/ Eazyano) * Young Tony (Toronto Rapper) *Young G Freezy * Young Gun - Alaska * YBK * Yung Gay * Yung Marz *yung tory * YH * Young Kai *X-E-Cute (X Acute)(Santasquad100) Z *'Zee (TMM)' # * 3rd eye vision * 148 9iNE23 See Also * List of Greater Montreal Rappers and Rap Groups coming soon